Her Story, His Story, Their Story
by crystalleaf
Summary: Cagalli's and Athrun's thoughts after the Second War. The first and second chapters are a bit sad so be warned!
1. Her Story

**Her Story**

Six months. It has been six months after the war and people had begun picking up the pieces and moving on with their lives. Cagalli as the head representative of Orb has been one of the busiest. Between hosting peace conferences, negotiations and approving reconstruction budget, she had little time to herself and for that she was glad.

Hence, when she was forced to take a break, on the doctor's order. She went nuts. As a representative it would be unbecoming of her to scream at the doctor so with all her self-control, she declined coolly, reasoning that neglecting her duties as a representative in this crucial time is unacceptable.

"Your duty is to Orb, head representative and that includes keeping yourself in good health. We can't have our representative fainting in the middle of a conference can we?" the doctor replied in kind.

Cagalli can feel herself turning red, both from embarrassment and anger. She had been pushing herself with the hectic schedule and it has taken a toll on her body and she fainted. It was fortunate that she fainted while in office and not during some conference. It would have been mortifying and what would the nation think? So with dread, she comprised to a three days break.

She did not want time to herself. Time gives people the luxury to think and she does not want that. Running away from your own thoughts one of the most cowardly thing to do and she knows but still; it hurts too much to think of him.

She loved him, Athrun Zala. She still does but it was not meant to be. There were too much mistakes made and too many barriers to overcome. She made the mistake of deciding to concede to marry that bastard Seiran and she made the mistake of lying to herself that she can forget him. She made herself believe that taking off the ring meant that she was prepared to give him up. She has been foolish.

Every night, she prayed for his happiness. She knew she would never be truly happy without him so she prayed for his happiness instead. And that was another mistake she had made but she would not probably know. That he too would never truly be happy without her by his side.

A/N: Please read and review thank you :)


	2. His Story

**His Story**

Athrun Zala sat in front of his computer, staring at the screen. He had been sitting there for an hour, doing nothing but staring at the screen. Feeling lost, like a kite with its string cut loose, and it frightens him. He has misjudged, been misguided but never had he been lost before.

Six months along after the war and he had did a pretty good job of acting nonchalant. He surprised himself at how he managed to keep himself from confronting her. As the Admiral and Head Representative of Orb, their path crosses very often, so that says a lot for his self-restraint. They act civil to each other, almost as if they are friends but in the end, the tension always built up and they ended up parting awkwardly.

He can sees it in her eyes that she is avoiding him, not physically of course since that would be impossible. He could tell that she knows that he wants to confront her and she desperately escapes it with all her might and he lets her do it. He lets her escape.

She had changed; they all had after the war but still he loves her. So why does he let her escape? The answer is simple. He does not have the right to force a confrontation upon her. Not after how he betrayed her. Hurt her with words that he knew broke her. Broke her heart into pieces. He knew. He knew that she was struggling, trying her best to do all she could to stop the second war and yet he blamed her. He was frustrated with the war and angry at her decision to marry that bastard but still, that does not justify his act of betrayal.

He made the decision to get involved in ZAFT, reasoning that he was doing it to protect her. He gave her the ring, a symbol of love and promises. Yet, he was not there to support her when she needed him the most. He should have been the one to stop the wedding. He should have been the one to save her from the strings that entangled her, strangled her but no, he left her alone.

That was why he had returned to Orb and taken up the job of being the Admiral. He was determined to be by her side when she needs him. He would be lying if he said that he did not do it for redemption. He knows he does not deserve her but still he could not stop himself from loving her and hoping that they still stand a chance together. So every night, he prays. He prays for her well-being and everyday, he waits patiently. Waiting patiently for the day when he had finally redeemed himself enough to deserve her. He knows it is foolish. He knows that no matter what he does, he will never be able to redeem himself and yet he struggles. He knows he is being a fool but he is willing. Athrun Zala will always be willing to be a fool for Cagalli Yula Atha, for he loves her always.

A/N: And there goes the second chapter! Loves makes the fool out of most of us and we are willing because we are in love. Leave a review and share your views on Cagalli X Athrun paring :3 Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.


	3. His Story 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, finally here comes the chapter. I just realised that I have forgotten to include a disclaimer in the past chapters Orz… and thank you for sharing your thoughts with me! **

**Somehow I just could not get this chapter done right. *****Sigh***** It was suppose to be a 3 shot and ends here…but I just cannot seem to finish it in a 3 shot…so I decided to instead increase the number of chapters, instead of antagonising on how to complete it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS of GDS**

News of the Head Representative's collapse was spreading like wild fire within the parliamentary office despite the gag order issued. It would be a disaster if the news were leaked to the public and international media. There were already enough uncertainty and tension among the public following the aftermath of the war. Having a Head Representative with declining health would most definitely fuel the uncertainty and anxiety of the citizens.

So when the Admiral finally caught wind of the news, he almost lost his famed composure. He almost grabbed the news bearer by his collar and demanded for more information. Instead, he chose to quickly dispose of the cup of coffee in his hand and made a quick call to Head Representative's office.

Not surprising, his call was diverted to the secretarial office. The irate secretary had to reiterate that the news of the Head Representative's collapse was confidential and refused to diverge further information on the Head Representative. Though, out of sympathy perhaps due to the rumours of the close relationship the Head Representative shared with the Admiral, the secretary reassured the Admiral that the Head Representative's was in good health and simply passed out due to over exhaustion before hanging up the call.

The little titbit of information did not serve to reassure Athrun. Instead, it made him all the more anxious. He was of course glad to know that Cagalli was not suffering any immediate health threatening issues, but that did not change the fact that Cagalli was indeed suffering.

He had noticed, the little signs whenever they met. The darkening shadows under her eyes, hidden with poorly attempted make-up. The slight weight lost, evident in her sharpened jawline. He had tried to voice his concern for her health when they met. However, all she would do was to brush it aside as nothing, which angered and hurt him. Looking back now, how he regretted not pushing his point.

Regrets. How many more mistakes and regrets will he make and have before he was done in life? That was a question he could answer but without a definite answer. With how life played out for him so far, Athrun Zala knew that he would continue to make many mistakes and live with regrets for he was just human.

Humans were made imperfect. Humans make mistakes to learn and grow and he would not be any different. The only thing he could do, as realization dawn, was to reduce the amount of regrets he would have.

Taking the wrong actions could lead to disastrous results that leave him with regrets, but not taking any actions at all would definitely leave him with the regret of not taking any actions. Sure, he knows he does not deserve her, but he could not stop loving her. Athrun Zala has had enough of regrets, especially regrets he had concerning Cagalli. He would stop their little cat and mouse game, and listen to his heart. He would pour all his heart and bare his soul to her. Show her how much she still meant to him, and how much he wants to stay by her side, to protect her and make her smile. Even if she does not forgive him, he could live by the consolation that she knows how he feels and should she need anyone, he would always be on her side, this time with unwavering devotion.

With that determination and spurred by an impulse, Athrun decided to seek out the Head Representative to make his declaration.


	4. Her Story 2

**Her Story 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS of GDS**

Since the end of the second war, Cagalli had visited the war memorial twice. The first visit was just barely an hour after the collapse of the Destiny Plan. Seeing the broadcasted collapse of the Requiem flooded her with a whirlpool of emotions. A great sense of relief immediately washed over her, followed by an immense feeling of sadness and guilt. She was relieved that Orb was saved, that THEY and HE was safe but guilty that she had prioritized their and his safety over others.

Orb was safe, but many lives were sacrificed in the process. The broadcast was a torture to watch. She could hear the whimpers and cries of her people as they nervously watched how their fate would play out. She could see from the corner of her eyes, transfixed as they were on the screen, the look of helplessness and frustration on their faces.

The suffering of her people pained her while the sacrifice of her comrades kills her. She wanted nothing more than to be there. To be there, fighting alongside her comrades, protecting her people and their future. Alas, she had her duties and her duties demanded her to stay by the side of her people.

She could feel the emotions drowning her, threatening to surface but she would never allow it to. As the Head Representative, she had to stay strong. She acted swiftly, gathering her council and arranging an emergency international broadcast at the war memorial.

The world needed assurance. It needed someone to assure them that it was finally time for peace. It needed someone to remind them the promises made to work towards peace and the sacrifices made for those promises.

Which was why she chose to make her declaration at the War Memorial, to send a strong message to the world. She stood tall as she gave a solemn yet passionate declaration of peace, condemning any acts that would cause conflict and asserting that a bright future lies beyond them should they work together and end all struggle.

Exactly one month after the declaration, all logistics had finally been sorted out. The report on the death tolls and MIAs figure had finally been complied and presented solemnly to the members of parliament. It was depressing and even more so, insulting.

The death tolls and MIAs were hard to swallow but harder still was how they were presented in the report – figures and numbers. The rational part of her understands that, that was not the intention of the report and that those whom complied the report had to undergo greater suffering, as they translate the lives of a friend and comrade to a mere figure. However, she refused to yield, she would not remember them as mere numbers. She ended up spending several sleepless night reading over the files of each individual that fallen during the war.

As she pores through the files, numbers begun to dissolves and in its place, faces, names and personalities take shape. The indignant subsided and was replaced by grief. Ironically, it made her feel better. To be able to properly mourn was much more healing than wallowing in regret or simmering in anger.

She could feel her sprits lifting even more as she penned her speech for their state funeral. In her mind, she was speaking to them. She could picture their names and faces as she address her speech to them, as she promises to devote herself in maintaining the peace they had valiantly fought and died for. Three months after the war, almost all personnel had returned to Orb and the state funeral was held at the memorial to honour the dead. Hence, she stood in front of the memorial as the Head Representative yet again.

Twice after the war, she had visited the memorial. Twice she went under the mantle of Head Representative Athha. Twice she secretly wished to stand before the memorial as simply Cagalli. She wanted to be able to openly mourn and apologise to those whom she had failed. She wanted so much to let the tears she had forcefully held back flow. As Head Representative, such actions would be intolerable, hence, her desire to bare herself before the memorial without her mantle.

Now, with spare time on her hands, she could finally fulfil that little desire of hers. Perhaps, the break was not such a bad thing after all. She could finally pay a proper visit to the memorial and even squeeze in a conversation or two with her father. Yes, that would be the perfect way to spend her break. Away from the world, together with those whom she owned a debt and most importantly, away from Athrun Zala. With that in mind, she secretly sneaked out of the Athha Estate, determined to get some alone time at the memorial.

**A/N: I am very sorry for the poorly written piece. Hopefully the next chapter would be much better. **


End file.
